wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Xios
Finland |livery = Crimson Yellow |people = Didier Humeau (Director-General, 2160) Maurice Duprix (Technical Services, 2160) Lucy Scavanger (PR Agent, 2160) |pilot = Natasha Belmondo (F9000) Zala Wollf (F9000) |motto = "We think so you don't have to." (F9000) "Trust us, we're scientists." (F9000) "Artificial Intelligence" (F9000) |debut = Wipeout Fusion }} Xios International were an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Finland. They were one of the three teams that made an appearance exclusively in Wipeout Fusion. The team later merged with EG-R after the collapse of the F9000 League to form EG-X. History Xios was founded in 2137 as a weapon development company. As such, Xios boasted one of the most powerful weaponries of the F9000 League. Despite this, Xios had possibly been a lower team for their first few years until Natasha Belmondo, the great-great-granddaughter of AG pioneer Pierre Belmondo, moved to the team after being bought from Auricom. Since then, everyone mocked Auricom, with Xios saying that when one of Belmondo's descendants had abandoned them, they were clutching at straws. This obviously angered the North American team. The contract with Belmondo turned Xios into a powerhouse of the F9000. This, coupled with Maurice Duprix leading their craft development, made the Xios team one of the most successful teams in the league, with a win record easily matching those of Piranha and FEISAR. At the same time, Belmondo herself had been able to secure numerous pilot's championship titles while in Xios, including her debut season with the team in 2159. On the other hand, Xios would also find themselves in a constant rivalry with the Auricom team throughout the league, as evident with the feud between both teams' respective directors Didier Humeau and Gideon Oldfield prior to the 2160 season, regarding Natasha Belmondo. For unknown reasons, however, Oldfield pretended to never have listened to Humeau. Despite all of this drama, Xios was more successful than Auricom in the F9000, and this was evident with the abundance of race wins for Xios in comparison to Auricom's performance. Even after Auricom withdrew from the league following their victory in the 2168 season, Xios continued their strong performance until the corruption and illegal operations committed by the F9000 Commission was exposed, leading to the suspension (and then fall) of the F9000 League during the 2170 season. In 2172, to survive the fallout resulting from the collapse of the F9000 League, Xios merged with the failing EG-R team to form EG-X Technologies, which would compete in AG racing for the first time in the FX350 and FX400 Leagues. Even though neither Xios nor EG-R have existed anymore since the merger, it is still unknown whether or not either of these teams were involved in the corruption during the F9000. Appearence, Evolution & Stats Xios_SMF-X1.jpg|link=Xios SMF-X|Xios SMF-X (F9000) As the only craft used by Xios in the AG racing history, the craft appears to have an unusual yet sleek design. The craft also has a small wing attached on the upper rear. This wing works as the steering rudder of the craft. The front end of the hull is pointed, made likely for better aerodynamics. Gallery Xiosfusion.png|Xios logo from Wipeout Fusion XIOS800X600.JPG|Xios wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Trivia *The name "Xios" is derived from the rough translation of the Greek Aegean island of Chios. *Although the team may sound quite conservative, the director-general Didier Humeau appears to be quite arrogant. *There is a possible rivalry between Zala Wollf and Van-Über second pilot, Nami Mishima, caused by what happened back when Zala was part of Van-Über. *It is also mentioned that G-Tech second pilot, Naomi Turner, really dislikes Natasha Belmondo. Category:Teams